Me gustas
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Nada más que la confesión de Yurio para Yuri. Respuesta al primer día de la yuyuweek


**Me gustas**

 **Resumen** : Nada más que la confesión de Yurio para Yuri.

Respuesta al primer día de la yuyuweek

 **Categoría:** Yuri on ice

 **Personajes:** Yuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky

 **Géneros** : Romance

 **Advertencias** : Chan=Adulto/Menor

 **Clasificación** : G

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este drabble no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

|0|0|0|00|

Caminaba de un lado para el otro, sabía que de un momento al otro Katsuki Yuri entraría por la puerta de la habitación en la que se coló de manera ilegal, acompañado como siempre por su entrenador. El sólo pensamiento hizo que apretara los puños, no era nada bueno controlando sus celos, mucho más cuando se trataban del soltero más cotizado en el mundo del patinaje, pero esta no permitiría que le pasara por encima.

El clic de la puerta lo hizo girar de golpe, sintió como el martilleo en su pecho se hizo más fuerte que antes, por lo mismo trató e tomar aire con apuro, pero se quedó a medias, en la puerta, parado impresionado, se encontraba su rival japonés.

-¿Yurio? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó algo impresionado de encontrarlo en su habitación.

-Viktor… dónde... –trataba e hablar, pero estaba nervioso, nunca se había encontrado tan angustiado como ahora.

-Oh –exclamó cerrando la puerta de la habitación- dijo que iría a beber con Cris, así que probablemente...

-¡Me gustas! –dijo de repente, hasta él mismo se vio impresionado, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los del japonés que había dejó caer su maleta en ese momento, gracias a su explosión de emociones.

Sintió como los colores se le subían se instalaban con furia en su rostro. Tenía que salir de ahí, no quería ver a Yuri, ni mucho menos escuchar que le rechazaba, no estaba preparado, pero tampoco estaba listo para lo que vino. La dulce risa de Yuri inundo el lugar, no era burla, no era porque le causara gracia, eso se notaba, pero entonces ¿Por qué reía?

-Lo siento… en realidad lo lamento –dijo el japonés mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando de frente al adolecente-. No es que me tomaras por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?

-Al parecer no soy el único despistado –le comento-, yo tampoco me di cuenta antes, pero Viktor si lo notó, me dijo que tuviera cuidado de un hada que estaba dispuesto a usar sus encantos en mí.

Si Yurio hubiera podido ponerse más rojo, lo hubiera logrado, pero estaba al límite de su propia vergüenza.

-Además Otabek me dijo que te tuviera paciencia… al parecer todo el mundo te conoce más que yo.

-Ellos no importan –dijo mirando al lado-. No me refiero a eso… si no a lo que siento, ellos no saben de ello.

-Pues para no saber nada están muy bien informados-dijo sonriendo- de hecho supongo que Viktor notó tu desaparición y por eso él también se perdió.

-Estás siendo descarado…

-Tú eres el que se acaba de confesar.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, fue necesario y uro lo suficiente como para que el rubio se relajara calmara un poco el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-¿Qué dices entonces? –le preguntó al japonés.

Uri sonrió y se puso de pie, se acercó al chico con cautela y lo fue arrinconando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, pasó las manos por detrás del chico y Yurio sintió como se acercaba con cautela a su retaguardia, no creía que Yuri fuera tan atrevido, pero entonces sintió como la tarjeta-llave que tenía escomida en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón era retirada y como ahora descansaba en manos de su dueño.

-Primero tendré que limitar tu invasión a mi habitación –le dijo sonriendo, para luego abrir la puerta-. Ahora veté a tu habitación…

-Pero tu respuesta…

-Cuando cumplas 18, Yurio, ahí escucharas mi respuesta –dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Fuera de la habitación un anonadado Yurio sacudió la cabeza y luego sonrió de lado, al parecer sólo su edad era un impedimento. Con el alma más en calma se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a un feliz japonés en su habitación.

Fin


End file.
